


Easter Morning

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Easter, Fanart, Multi, boys get silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when El leaves the house for a bit :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** LOL, I posted the fluffy Easter treat, so now it's time for the naughty one. And it's 100% [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/)**sherylyn** 's fault because she just keeps sending me naughty, naughty emails, LOL :P

1\. Neal gets creative

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/koobccfvpmryx0m/easter_morning_neal.png?dl=0)

2\. Then Peter gets creative, too

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jwc192nmmg2kzh6/easter_morning_peter.png?dl=0)

And El should really come home ASAP :D


End file.
